Skater boy fail
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny gets injured, when he falls for Elena literally...…..


From otp Tumblr "I tried to impress you and I fell flat on my face" prompt.

* * *

He'd travelled with his friends to a skate park. He couldn't skate but some of his friends could, and he could ride his bike up and down the slopes. They were comparing the westwold series to the television series.

"Nothing compares to the film" Kenny says.

"You've gotta open your mind mate, watch the Television series, the technology is awesome" Clay says.

Kenny shakes his head ready to go through the huge circular tube, when he sees a girl that looks like Elena, walking through on the other side, where the grassland was.

* * *

"Oh Hi Elena!" Kenny yells at the top of his lungs. The girl stops.

Without thinking Kenny dives into the oval tunnel which is the quickest way to get to her. He plans to speed straight across, but crashes arm first into the stone steps. "Shit" He swears, as his bike throws him onto the stairs. To protect his face, he falls arm first. He hears a slight snap as he lands on his back with a thud.

"Kenny?" Clay's yelling.

He hears his footsteps and a bunch of people are now standing shocked around him. It's so embarrassing when the ambulance is called. As he's helped into the ambulance, he looks around and he can't see the girl anywhere. That's the last time he speeds up for a look-alike. He's in the examination room waiting for a doctor, when his mother comes in. She leanest against the furthest wall, and slips her phone in her pocket. He watched her bite the inside of her cheek and frown.

* * *

He looks away from her icy blue eyes, the ones he inherited from her. He braces himself for the lecture he knows is coming.

"Skate-park? Since when do you _skate_?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't. You can take bikes there too"

"I see. Did you wear your helmet?" She asked.

"Mum...my head's fine"

"That isn't what I asked" She huffs.

* * *

He breathes heavily through his nose as the doctor comes in. X-rays show that he's just got a sprain. Nothing that Two weeks rest wouldn't fix. He watches his mother visibly relax. The doctor begins talking about a temporary cast when they hear a knock on the door. They all look at a nurse in bright scrubs.

"Sorry to disturb. This lady says she's a visitor?" The nurse asked.

"Hello" Carolyn said nodding,

* * *

"Hey guys!" Elena said coming in and sitting in the chair closest to Kenny. "I saw you Kenny, I waiting for you and then you sunk through the slope and I heard a loud bang. Are you alright? Anything could have happened to you?" Elena said looking at his arm, she tenderly stroked the back of his head.

"He'll be fine" Carolyn reassured them both.

"I can help you with shopping or stuff for work. Next month I've got one weeks annual leave. So I can come over and stop you from getting bored out of your mind. I've got a ton saved shows on my netflix for you check out. You got injured running over to _me,_ and I feel shitty. Anything you need Kenny, I'm here"

"I'll get your cast" The doctor said walking out.

* * *

"Being Kenny's maid, isn't necessary Elena. It's just a sprain" Carolyn said.

"Look at how brusied his arm is though, the poor thing, are you hungry?" Elena asked.

"By the time your annual leave comes up..." Carolyn started to say.

"What did the doctor say about the recovery time Kenny?" Elena asked.

* * *

She's close enough to touch. Her huge brown eyes, filled with intrigue, and concern. She practically said she'd become a home nurse for him. With Eve chasing Villanelle all over the globe, and Elena eager to go out onto the field, he rarely saw her. Now was finally his chance to spend time with her properly. Maybe one day she could do more than just stroke his hair. Her smile is infectious and he wouldn't mind seeing it every day while he heals.

"My recovery time? weeks, maybe even months. It's a bad sprain, the doctor almost thought the bone had broken" Kenny lied.

"Shit" Elena mutters, patting his good arm.

* * *

He watches his mum, stroke a stray hair out of her face and raise her eyebrows. She's usually stoic, patient and silent most of the time. But she could be surprising. He licked his lip, staring to challenge her almost into telling Elena the truth. Would it always be like this, if he did finally ask her out? With Elena by his side while his mum spied on them in the background with judgemental glares.

"I'm with you every step of the way Kenny, appointments, travel, rehab. I'm here" Elena said clutching his good hand.

"I'll order you two a taxi" Carolyn said stepping out of the room.

* * *

"I'm such a twat" Kenny said. "I've got all these agent assignments coming up and..."

"Your mum's just going to have you use someone else, you're practically disabled! Come here!" Elena gazed, gently pulling him into a hug. Kenny used his good arm to hug her back. She smelled fantastic, he smiled when he felt they were cheek to cheek. He could definately get used to this, even if he did had to fake it for a couple of weeks longer...


End file.
